


Not that kind of wet dream. [Drabble]

by Macabre74



Series: Sleep, Interrupted [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macabre74/pseuds/Macabre74
Summary: A drabble with a dribble. PEE is involved. You're warned.





	Not that kind of wet dream. [Drabble]

Jiyong was white water rafting.

Except he wasn't; it was a dream.

The dream ended with him going over a waterfall, and he awoke to wet pants, his hand in a bowl of water, and Seunghyun leaning over him, leering like a feral demon.

"I hate you," Jiyong muttered groggily.

Unzipping Jiyong's black leather jeans, Seunghyun mouthed at the base of the pink-haired boy's piss-soaked cock. "I know," he mumbled shamelessly.

Throwing an arm over his face, Jiyong bit back a moan as Seungyhun took him between his lips, his erection a stark betrayal.

"Well, as long as you know."


End file.
